At The Moment
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: This takes place after At World's End. Jack sit's by Teague, who's dying


At the moment, I sat by my Dad's bedside, watching him. Usually, I was far, far, far away from home, Shipwreck Cove, but then I got a letter from Elizabeth about a few months ago which read:

'_Dear Jack,_

_I'm sorry to tell you like this, but Captain Teague is very sick. The doctor said that he's only got a few months left, at the most. Captain Teague took the news very well, and asked that I send you a letter. He said that he doesn't expect you to come, since 'the folks' are going to be there, but he thought that you'd want to know. _

_Captain Elizabeth Turner_

_Pirate King'_

After I got that letter, I turned my boat around to go Tortuga. I had to tell Mr. Gibbs, who was an old friend of my Dad's. Then we found a fishing boat and sailed out to Shipwreck Island. As much as I loved the voyage there, I hated actually getting to the Cove.

You never know if there's any dead bodies are lying around, yet.

With my Uncle "Ace" Brannigan, my second Aunt "Quick Draw" McFleming, my Grandmama, and my countless number of cousins, it was hell in that cave. Except now the family is even bigger then when I last saw any of them. About half of my cousins are married with kids, and Aunt "Quick Draw" has a six year old daughter, while her first grandchild is seven years old...

As soon as I got there, I went to my Dad's room, not even saying anything to Elizabeth, who I passed in the hall. When I got to the room, I could smell throw up, along with some kind of powerful medicine. Dad was sitting in the bed, reading a book. "Dad?" I said, startling him.

"Good god, boy!" He said, turning to face me. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry."

"It's ok Jackie." He said. "I'm just surprised that you're here."

"I brought Mr. Gibbs."

"Did Mr. Gibbs bring the rum?" He asked. "Captain Turner locked the locker and took the key."

"At least she didn't burn it." I said. "She's probably thinking about it." I could still smell the smoke from when Lizzie burned the rum. All so that I could do the one thing I really didn't want to do: lead the British Navy to within firing range of my Pearl...

Dad started coughing, and Lizzie rushed in with a cup of water. "Drink this."

"I'll be right back." I said, walking out into the hall.

"I knew this would happen." I heard cousin Valerie say. "That boy is nothing but bad luck. I mean, look at him. He's even had Davy Jones on his tail once. That's why the Brethren Court had to meet in the first place."

"But he did make it out of that one-" Uncle "Ace" started.

"Just in time for his dad to catch some disease with no cure, right?" She said. I left, not wanting to hear more. She was right, I was always bring bad luck to anyone close to me. Look at my track record: my Mum died, Will got stabbed, Lizzie has to be all alone for about the next ten years, Mr. Gibbs has gone back to pig watching, and now my Dad's dying.

And it was all my fault...

Just as I was about to walk back into my Dad's room, Elizabeth pulled me aside and patted me down. The bloody woman found the flask of rum. "I knew you'd try to sneak in some rum for him." She said, putting it into her pocket. "You knew he's too sick for that!"

"But he's my Dad." I said, causing her to glare at me. I sighed. "I wont do it again only if you promise not to burn the rum and or kill me." Then I went into the room.

"She caught you, didn't she?"

"That's what she thinks." I said, pushing the bookshelf aside, revealing two rum bottles just sitting there. "But I think I'd know this house better then anyone."

Oops, that fact usually was a sensitive topic for us. You see, about the time I got into cosmetics, Dad got into 'blackjacks', which is rum mixed with gun powder. Unfortunately, his temper got a lot worse from the drink, and he didn't like me using eyeliner...

You don't think I'm afraid of him for nothing, do you?

"Jackie, I've always wondered." Dad said. "Where did you hide for that one week, after I found out that you were planning on not becoming a pirate?"

"The tunnel under the kitchen." I said.

Dad smiled. "You know, you should get married-"

"Shouldn't you be resting?" I asked, changing the subject. "We'll talk about this after you get some sleep, savvy?"

After he fell asleep, I walked out to the meeting room, the only room that could fit the whole family. Elizabeth walked over to me. "How is he?"

"He's good." I said. "Just resting."

"How are you?"

"I'm-"

"There you are!" Another woman said, walking over to me. I recognized her right away. There was only one woman that had a mini skirt, white collared shirt with short black sleeves, knee high black boots, gold hoop earrings and a light blue sash. Only one woman had icy blue eyes and a black cat with matching eyes. Only one woman had red and black waist length hair. She was Roxxi, one of the world's most feared pirates, even more feared then I am.

She was Roxxi, the woman I marooned over a decade ago...

The woman who I had a one night stand with after getting back to Tortuga...

Suddenly, I had a knife under my chin, and Roxxi's face in my own. "Roxxi!" I said, pushing the knife aside. "It's been to long! How are-"

She punched me, right in the jaw, and I fell to the floor. I swear I could taste blood, and spat out a tooth. Roxxi just glared at me. "Jack Sparrow, do you have any idea of what I've been through?" She shouted at me.

"Do you have any idea of what I've been through?" I shouted back at her.

"I know that you're not pregnant!"

"No, but I-" Then I caught what she said. Suddenly, everything went black...

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" I could hear Roxxi say.

"Are you sure he didn't just drop dead?" I heard another voice say. "Afterall, most men don't just find out that-"

"Oh shut it Hector!" Roxxi said, followed by what sounded like she just slapped him upside the head. "Besides, people don't just drop dead."

"Then can I shoot him?"

"No, you can't." I heard my Dad say.

I woke up and sat up, hitting Roxxi with my forehead. "Dad, you should be resting!" I said, before turning to Roxxi. "And it's Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Would you rather me beat you with my boot?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Teague said. "Ok, since you're both here, the wedding can be tomorrow."

"Pardon?" Roxxi and I both said. Dad just smirked.

* * *

The next day, Dad married me to Roxxi, against our will. He said that it was only right that I married her, since I did get her pregnant. I tried to argue against that fact, but we all knew that it was true. Dad knew her well enough to know that she'd never let any other man have his way with her. Any man who tried was probably killed in some slow, painful way that only Roxxi would have the imagination to think of...

About a few weeks later, Dad got worse. He started to cough up blood. Roxxi grabbed the doctor, who told us that he might only have a matter of minutes left. Once Dad stopped coughing, he asked if he could talk to me alone. "Jackie, sit down over here." He said, gesturing towards the chair next to the bed.

"What?" I asked, sitting down. Dad reached over to the other side of the bed and picked up his two swords.

Then he handed them to me. "I want you to have these, Jackie." Those swords weren't just any swords. Those two swords were a twin set, the only two like them in the world. Those two swords were only to be worn by the Keeper of the Code.

"Dad, I can't." I said. "I'm don't deserve to-"

"Then who should I ask?"

"Someone who is smart, clever, trustworthy, responsible-"

"And you're not?"

"Good point." I said. "But I'm not-"

"Neither was I when I became Keeper of the Code, but I had your mother by my side." He said. "And you'll have Roxxi." Then he started coughing again, and passed out. I took the swords out of his hands and placed them on my lap...

"Jackie." Dad said, waking me up.

"Yeah Dad?" I said, standing up. "Do you-"

"Just wanted to make sure that you knew that I love you, boy." Then he closed his eyes. "You know, I always thought that I'd die with your Grandmama waiting for me there. I guess it is true that 'ill weeds never die.'"

"Aye." I said, watching him.

"I can see your Mum." Dad said. Those were his final words...

* * *

About ten years later, I was on the beach with Roxxi and our daughter, Jasmine. We came here daily, but today was very important. Will was coming back to be with Lizzie, and she had a big surprise for him.

Roxxi wasn't the only one expecting a baby all those years ago.

I smiled at my wife as she talked with Lizzie. As it turns out, she met Lizzie in Port Royal. They were friends there. Besides the fact that Roxxi's name was Roxana, like she said in Port Royal, they knew enough about each other to still be friends.

"Dad?" Jasmine said. "Where'd William go?"

"Oi Lizzie, where's your boy?"

"He's right-" Elizabeth started. "I'm going to check up on the cliff."

After she left, I sat down in the sand. Roxxi sat down next to me with two rum bottles, and a bottle of apple juice for Jasmine, who was already sitting at my other side. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around them. "Ladies, you're about to see something you might never see again!"

I smiled as my daughter's jaw dropped at the flash of green. She looked at the ship on the horizon, then back at me. "Dad, did you see that?"

"Aye, I saw it." I said. I could see Will in the rigging, looking at the top of the cliff. I looked up and saw Lizzie standing next to her son. Then I looked back at Will, who still hadn't noticed me yet. I took off my hat and started waving it in the air. Will saw me, and had a look of dread on his face.

Once he was on land, Will rushed over to meet his family, who were on the beach. "Elizabeth, did you and-"

"Oh don't worry!" Roxxi said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I made sure your wife didn't wonder off! It's the least I could do for my cute little cousin!"

"You just had to say that, didn't you?"

Roxxi nodded. "Actually, I only stayed because I don't trust Jack enough to leave him alone with the Code."

"What?!" I said. "Why wouldn't you trust me? I am the Keeper of the Code."

"What happened to Captain Teague?"

"Dad died." I said. "From a disease. He passed on the title of Keeper of the Code to me." I showed Will the swords at my waist.

That night, there was a huge party at the Cove as we told stories and drank. I told Will about how Barbossa and I were playing chess when the man just vanished. Will told me about how he met the Hell Girl and had her send him to hell. We all started laughing.

I swear I saw my Dad, laughing along with us, at the moment...

* * *

**I was bored, savvy?**

**I decided to write from Jack's pont of view just for fun**

**_'Will told me about how he met the Hell Girl and had her send him to hell.'_**

** is in a bit more detail in _'Bells in the Locker'_**


End file.
